The Mystery of Raven
by RavensDragonflyFire
Summary: Raven is a spirit and now the newest Gardian. The thing is is that she is a mystery in so many ways. No one has ever seen nor heard of her before. She seems to be evil but yet Manny chose her to be a Gardian. She also has tons of secrets but the one secret that the other want to know the most she won't seem to budge on telling them. What is she the spirit of? Also why does Jack fee
1. Who the heck is she?

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Rise of the Gardians_ nor do I own any of the characters. The only character I own is Raven.

This is my first Fanfic ever so I apologize before hand if it is not to your liking though I hope it is.

Summary:

Raven is a spirit and now the newest Gardian. The thing is is that she is a mystery in so many ways. No one has ever seen nor heard of her before. She seems to be evil but yet Manny chose her to be a Gardian. She also has tons of secrets but the one secret that the other want to know the most she won't seem to budge on telling them. What is she the spirit of? Also why does Jack feel like he knows her yet has never seen her before in his life?

Chapter 1: Who the heck is she?

All the Gardians have been called to the North Pole by North (AKA Santa). Worried that it might be Pitch stirring up trouble again they all hurry to the Giant workshop at the North Pole. They all gather around by the huge globe waiting for North to tell them what's going on.

After North sees that every one is here he starts only to be interrupted by Bunny "Well what goin' on mate? Is it Pitch again so soon?"

"No, Manny havs asked me to call vou all here vor a reason I do vot know yet." North stated seeming just as confused as all of them.

That being said they all go silent and turn towards the moon with equally puzzled faces waiting for the Man in the Moon to tell them why they were called here.

Mannies moon light shined on the pedistal indicating a new Gardian is about to be chosen and everyone crowded around all excited to find out who the next Gardian is going to be. All mumbling who they think it might be. When the pedistal rose showing a girl with long black faded into purple at the ends wavy hair with purple peak-a-boo highlights, a beautiful Heart shaped face, in a long black flowy lace dress with long loose sleeves, and no shoes. Everyone had a look of a mixture of shock and confusion writen on their faces and the wind even reacted by swirling around them seeming just as surprised.

Everyone looked at one another seeming to ask the same question.

Jack was the one to break the silence and voice the question everyone was thinking.

"Who the heck is that?"


	2. Why Does She Seem Familiar?

Disclaimer: I don't own The Rise of the Gardians. I only own Raven.

Chapter 2: Why Does She Seem Familiar?

"Who the heck is that"

Suddenly the the Double doors to the room slammed open, cracking up the walls and part of the ceiling. Standing at the door frame was the cause of it. A young girl looking about 17 stood there with the look of death in her eyes. It was the very girl that Manny chose as the next Gardian. The look of shock and disbelief deepened on all of their faces.

"My name is Raven, thats who the heck I am, and what the hell make you think I would want to be a goodie goodie Gardian of stupid trouble causing humans. Yeah they are great when they are kids but then they grow up. They cut down trees, poor concrete on the land, kick animals out of their homes, and just destroy nature in general. Ahh! This is rediculous-" the young girl now known as Raven started ranting only to be interrupted by Bunny.

"Hey now calm there mate, no need to be hostile with us gurly."

That earned him a very deadly glare from Raven. "Don't tell me to calm down you big footed overgrow rabbit."

Hearing this Jack Frost lost it, he started laughing so hard that the entire room frosted over. Doing so earned him a grin from the very angry girl but she soon turned back to the others with her death glare back in place.

" I am not interested in becoming a stupid Gardian" with that said she turned to leave but the sound of Jacks voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Wait" She turned to look at Jack and her eyes softened (just her eyes). "Don't go we can talk about this" Jacks eyes were scanning her like he was trying to find something. Something about her seemed familiar to him but he knows he has never seen her before. What is it?

"There is nothing to talk about" her voice was flat but it had a softness too it that the Gardians DIDN'T miss. Then she was gone.

A/N: How does Jack know her? Why does she seem to be nicer to him than the others? Who is she really? Where did she come from? Why did Manny pick such an Evil seeming spirit to be a Gardian? Why doesn't she wanna be a Gardian? What is she the Spirit of? How did she find out she was chosen to be a Gardian? And why does she hate humans?

Keep reading to find out!


	3. Why do you hate humans?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own The Rise of the Gardians. I only own Raven.**_

 _ **A/N: So how are you all liking it so far? Let me know in the reviews if you have any comments or questions about the story.**_

Chapter 3: Why do you hate humans?

"There is nothing to talk about" her voice was flat but it had a softness to it that the Gardians DIDN'T miss. Then she was gone. And not the gone as in they watched her leave. No, she disappear in thin air. The Gardians all stared at the spot they last seen her in complete shock.

After a few minutes of standing there in silence North was the first to break it. "Do vou know her, Jack?"

Jack looked at him then all the others. They were all looking at him waiting for his answer.

"I don't know to be honest" he finally admitted "but staying here doing nothing isn't going to get the answers... nor is it any fun" and with that the wind wrapped around him and took him to look for her.

It didn't take long for him to reach his lake, though he didn't know why the wind took him here, it was suppose to take him to Raven. He stood there trying to figure out why. Then a voice resounded around the lake.

"You were looking for me, Jacky?" It was a gentle, sweet, kind voice that calmed him greatly, he knew that voice and this feeling it gave but from where? _How do I know her?_ He thought. Then he remembered that she had spoken he looked up and was captivated by her eyes. They were a beautiful grayish white with a hint of blue that look like they are moving kinda like the clouds in the sky but there was a darkness hiden in them that sent a shiver up the winter spirit leaving goosebumps. He shook it off and finally spoke.

"How do I know you, you seem so familiar to me." Something flashed through her eyes that he almost missed, was it hurt?

She turned away and spoke, " I don't know what you are talking about Jacky." Her voice was flat again but had a hidden emotion in it but the white hairs boy couldn't figure out what it was. "Anyway I'm sure you have a ton of questions so go ahead and ask them and I'll decide weather or not I want to answer them. Then we can go and have fun." She said the last part with a big excited smile on her face and a childish spark in her eyes that made Jack smile.

"Okay then, who are you really? Where did you come from? And what are you the spirit of exactly?" That emotion flashed through her eyes again but he ignored it. He was more interested in what she had to say.

"No comment." She said flatly.

"Okay, well, Why did Manny pick you to be a Gardian?"

"I don't know, took me by surprise too... Next question."

"How did you find out about being a Gardian so fast?"

"No comment."

"Fine, Why don't you wanna be a Gardian? And why do you hate humans?" He expected her to say no comment but instead she was quiet so he looked over at her. She looked very deep in thought so he waited. After a few minutes of standing there in silence she took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"We should probably sit down" She gestured to the ice as she sat down and he took a seat next to her on the ice and waited for her to start. "First off I don't hate, not even humans, but I just don't trust them. Second, what do you think will happen if the humans found Santa's work shop or Tooths tooth palace or bunny's Warren? They would take it over and destroy all the beauty in them. They would steel all the riches from them. Just like they did to Atlanits. The spirits there didn't hide from the humans but welcomed them in with open arms and the humans let their selfish greed take over. They started raiding the city taking everything they thought to be valuable. So they spirits plunged their city into the ocean far away and hidden from the humans and their greed. Ever since then spirits have hidden their homes because deep down they know they can't trust the humans. Even your Gardian friends."

Jack was shocked he didn't know the true story behind the "Lost City" let alone that it was real. "The Gardians never told me that." Jack mumbled abcentmindedly.

"Because they don't know it happened before the moon created them."

"Then how do you know?"

"Because I was there."

 **A/N: well what do you think? I know that the story of Atlantis isn't original I came up with it at the top of my head but I hope you like it. Please review**

Oh and by the way the spirits of Atlantis are marmaids. Just to give you an idea of what those spirits look like.


	4. How old are you?

**Posting this chapter early for getting my very first story follow and favorite and review. Thank you bunchies.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own The Rise of the Gardians I only own Raven.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 4: How old are you?

"Because I was there" Raven admitted matter of factly.

Jack was taken aback by her confection. "How old are you?!"

Raven fell into a laughing fit after his little out burst. After a few minutes she calmed down and wiped her teary eyes from laughing so hard. She turned her cloudy eyes to Jack and with a big child like grin said "Didn't you know it's rude to ask a lady her age" She informed the shocked spirit in front of her.

Hearing this Jacks face flushed, "I'm so sorry, I didn-"

"I was kidding, Jacky, I don't mind." Raven said with a gentle smile. "I don't get butt hurt that easy."

"Oh... okay." He said jumping onto his staff. "Well, then how old are you, Rav?"

Raven smiled at the sound of her new nickname, and said playfully "I am over 36 million years old, Jacky."

Jacks eyes widened he fell off his staff right into a pile of snow. Raven ran to him with a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?" She asked as she helped him up and wiped the snow off of him and he looked at her and with an embarrassed giggle he turned to her and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you... So why are you telling me all this? You seem to be the type to keep everything to herself, considering your older then any spirit I have ever met and none of the Gardians have never even heard of you till now. Why meet me here to talk alone when at the work shop you seemed so... mean?"

"Don't sugar coat it, Jacky, I can be a bitch."

"But you're not, I mean you are so nice to me... well you were even nicer to me then the others at the shop, too. Why?"

"Because I like you. You **been** my friend for so long, Jacky, what do yo-" She suddenly stopped her eyes widen and slapped her hand to her mouth then looked to Jack. "I said too much I need to go. Goodbye Jacky." And suddenly she faded away into thin air. Jack called after her to wait but it was too late.

He dropped on the ice and layed down with his staff under his head over his arms and looked at the sky to the clouds that reminded him of Rav's easy and thought out loud, "what did she mean we have been friends for so long? How do I know her? And why won't she tell me?"

.

.

.

 **AN: hope you enjoyed the story. Review please.**


	5. Can't Remember

**Disclaimer I do not own rise of the Gardians... or tinker bell only Raven**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 5:

Jack had returned to the North Pole a short time later and had explained everything that he learned and have been trying to piece the clues together to figure out who she is but they just can't figure it out?

"I just can't remember when I met her and where? I have been trying to remember when I was a kid in my past life but all I can remember is the day I died. So I don't know if we met then or not. Also she doesn't seem to want anyone to know too much about her even me. Some of my questions she didn't want to answer."

"And that's the way it's going to stay" Raven suddenly appeared on top of the giant globe laying down tapping the little lights that are little kids that believe. "And I really don't appreciate people talking about me behind my back, Jacky." She says as she roles on her back. "I thought we were friends but here you are telling my secrets that I told you as a friend."

"We are jus tryin' to figure out who you are mate." Bunny stated.

Raven suddenly flipped off the globe and landed on bunny's shoulder hearing him mumble something about her being a Dear Devil, looking very small compared to him, she scratched behind his ears with a mischievous smile on her voice said "well aren't you the cutest kangaroo in the North Pole trying to justify talking about someone behind their back."

At that insult the Easter Bunny's eyes narrow at the evil little spirit swatting her had away from his ear causing her to jump away landing on the railing around the globe smiling. "I am the Easter BUNNY. Everyone know me mate, no one knows who you are gurly."

Bunny expected to get a glare from the girl but instead laughter sounded around the room. Suprised everyone looks at the girl laughing and she says "Am I suppose to be butt hurt at that fuzz ball? Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not as sensitive as you are."

Tooth who has been quiet this whole time suddenly speaks up a tempting to stop the fighting "look there is no need for name calling and fighting we just wanna be your friends and just get to know you."

Suddenly she disappear from her spot and ended up behind tooth. "Yeah yeah what ever tinker bell well I'm not interested."

Tooth was slightly taken aback from the insulting nickname but doesn't comment on it, instead asks "then why are you here?" That question made Ravens smirk disappear and a glare form on her face.

"Because I don't like being talked about behind my back or like in not there or talked about at all." The glare disappeared suddenly and she turned to Jack and said slightly sudductivly, " and I'm very bored and wanna go play with Jacky over there." Subbenly she ran over to Jack grabbed his hand and childishly dragged him towards the door. "I hate being stuck indoors so let's go. I'm kinda in the mood for a snowball fight or to build a snowman."

At that he suddenly stopped wide eyed. _I know how I know her now._ He thought. At her questioning look he just smiled and nodded starting to run outside with her as he looked back at the others and waved before disappearing through the doors.


	6. Old Friend

**Disclaimer I do not own The Rise of the Gardians**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 6:

Jack and Raven have been building snowmen and having snowball fights for the last 2 hours. Now they are laying somewhere in the North Pole looking at the stars. He hasn't told her he figured out who she is yet there were a few questions he wanted answered first. If she would answer them that is. He absent-mindedly reached his hand over hers and held her hand as he thought about everything. She looked down at there hands and smiled and closed her eyes.

Suddenly she felt Jack shift then asked her "why won't you tell me who you are?"

She opened her eyes and sat up and looked into his beautiful blue eyes and smiled playfully. "Well, what's then fun in that if I just tell you when I can just watch you struggle to figure it out yourself?"

Jack giggled satisfied with the answer and glad she actually answered. Then asked his next question that's has been bugging him. "Why has none of the other spirits seen or heard of you?"

"One, because I don't trust any of them or anyone for that matter and two, there is one spirit that knows me we use to be good friends like brother and sister up until about 2 or 3 million years ago."

Jack sat up after hearing this "Really?! Who?" He asked excidedly.

Then suddenly it got darker and and evil laugh could be heard and Jack could feel Raven stiffen. Then a very familiar voice was heard. "That would be me"

Jack and Raven turned around and was shocked to see who it was.

"Pitch!"

"Well, hello old friend it's been years. I was starting to think you have been avoiding me. What's it been 2 million years or 3?" Pitch said darkly then suddenly Raven was wrapped in black sand and pulled to Pitches side. Jack lunges to grab her but they disappear before he could reach them. The boogeymans laugh echoed through out the field.


	7. Taken

**Disclaimer I do not own The Rise of the Gardians only Raven**

 **Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was busy. Hope you enjoy.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 7:

Jack ran as fast as he could in the direction he could sense the other Gardians, to Santa's work shop. He managed to make it there with in the hour. Jack ran through the doors slamming the open earning the attention of everyone "what's up wiv vou, Jack and whe-" North started to ask getting up from his spot to walk over to Jack.

"Pitch has taken Raven. We have to go save her and get her back." All the gardians looked at each other in shock and walked over to Jack pulling him in side and telling him to sit down. They all gathered in front of him "what happened? Vhy dId he take her?"

"Well we were sitting there talking about why no one seened to know who she is. Well turns out she don't trust you guys and Pitch is her brother."

"WHAT?!" Was the only response from the Gardians as the shock deepened on their facees.

"Well, they use to be like brother and sister. Up until about 2 or 3 million years ago or what ever. But look it's not important we have to go save her, without her... I just not whole like I'm hollow inside (AN: that gets explained later btw) and I'm not sure why but I do know that she is good and she needs our help. I need her, not just because of all my unanswered questions but because she is my best friend and has been for about 300 years."

"Wait you remember her mate? Who is she?"" Bunny asks wanting to know as they all looking at him waiting for him to answer.

"Well yeah I figured it out just before we left earlier." Jack said matter of factly. "Shes-"

Meanwhile with Pitch and Raven

Deep down in a dark hole under a broken, old, wooden bed frame there is a tall man with short black hair and gray skin looking at a semi-transparent ball of black sand inside there appears to be nothing. suddenly he talks to the ball of sand, "there is no way out of there you know, I made this just for you my dear friend" he says as he pats the ball.

Then suddenly a young girl appears in the middle of the ball with a look of venom in her eyes as she glares at the man, "he will come for me you know" She says the last part mockingly "he has to."

"Yeah yeah I am well aware of Jacks heroic trates as I am aware of you two everlasting bond." Pitch says boredly" but it doesn't matter. He is weakened being away from you for so long and so sudden. Am I right?" That being said the million years old spirits eyes down cast as a look of shock mixed with pain and worry crossed her eyes.

After a few minutes past the girl looked up with hurt in her eyes and writen all over her face. "Why are you doing this to me _brother?"_ She says the last word with love as she looks in his dark gray eyes remembering all of the fun times they had. "We used to be so close, Pitch."

Pitches eyes darker more as he glares at the girl, "that was before you abandoned me and left me alone!" He yelled.

Ravens eyes narrowed at him, "because you took it too far Pitch. How is what you did any better then what the humans do." Then her eyes softeded "Brother please we can go back to how we use to be, you know pulling fun, INNOCENT, pranks on people, together. We had fun back then and now we have Jack to join in on our fun. We can all be friends."

"No, it's too late for that."

"It's never too late brother, Manny, Marina, and Mother will forgive you as will I. It doesn't have to be like this." Pitch looked like he was deep in thought, tons of different emotion crossing his eyes. Then the doors slammed open, Pitch and Ravens heads snap in that direction.


	8. reason to interfere

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Rise of the Gardians.**

 **I'm sorry it has taken me a while to update I have just been really busy. I'm going to be starting a background story for Raven soon it's called Ravens Story From the Beginning. So that's coming soon..**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 8: reason to finally interfere

"It's never too late brother, Manny, Marina, and Mother will forgive you as will I. It doesn't have to be like this." Pitch looked like he was deep in thought, tons of different emotion crossing his eyes. Then the doors slammed open, Pitch and Ravens heads snap in that direction.

There stood three spirits that they least expected, as if just mentioning them summoned them to the door. A woman looking to be around the age of 28, with green hair, blue eyes, and brown skin. On her right stood a boy that looked about 23, with glowing white hair skin and eyes. Then on the other side of the woman stood a girl that looked about 19, she has blue and white hair, her body is covered in green and yellow fish scales, and has blue eyes. They stood there and looked at Raven with concern before they turned their stare to Pitch.

Ravens eyes brightened then suddenly filled with guilt and shame. She spoke softly and slowly as her eyes filled with tears for the first time in about a million years, "Mother... Big Brother... Elder Sister..." She looked at each one before shamefully forcing herself to look the other way.

"What are you guys doing here?" Pitch yelled with anger filling his voice. "Shouldn't you all be hiding away like you have been doing since Atlantis?"

"We have come to free Raven you can't go around kidnapping your family my child. We are not going to tolerate that like we have many things you have done." The older look woman said sternly that Pitch.

Pitches face twisted matching that of a kid that just got in trouble. "But Mother she started it. She started al-" he started to complain but was cut off.

She putting her hand up to silence him and said, "I am well aware of the whole situation and though she might have started the game, you are the one that turned it into a war. That is not on her, my son, that is entirely your doing. Also above every thing else you have done you took your family members freedom away. That is strictly forbidden and you know it very well." Mother repermended Pitch in a motherly tone of voice.

"What about Manny, though? He sends those Gardians after me all the time when ever I am just trying to have a little fun." Pitch bit back with a glare at the boy with the white glow. And the boy responded with a glare and a shake of his head.

"He hasn't personal interfered though. He found a loop hole, the Gardians. The Gardians are the ones interfering not Manny. All he does is selected the Gardians that protect the children. I have personally investigated it that make sure he isn't anymore than that. I a sure you. But you have went too far and we needed that loop hole to put an end to you tormenting the humans." The girl with blue and white hair spoke up. "But you, you kidnapped our sister and are holding her agent her will, that finally gives us proper cause to interfere personally."

"Wait a minute." Raven finally spoke up looking confused. "Then why was Manny trying to make me a Gardian? I can't do anything against Pitch even if I wanted to."


	9. Then why? Jacky

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Rise of the Gardians only Raven, Mother, and Marina.**

 **Girlfish: That is the exact reaction I was looking for. : )**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 9:

"Wait a minute." Raven finally spoke up looking confused. "Then why was Manny trying to make me a Gardian? I can't do anything against Pitch even if I wanted to."

Mothers eyes widened that looked at the boy in question. "Manny is this true?" She said her Motherly tone back with slight shock.

Manny flinched a little but kept looking at Raven wanting to avoid eye contact with Mother and telepathically said, 'Haven't you figured it out yet? I didn't pick you as a Gardian to fight Pitch and protect the kids from him. You little sister are to protect their innocence, you are to protect them from themselves... Also I figured it was time for Jacky to actually meet you.' He added the last part as an after thought. Though his mouth didn't move they all still heard him in their minds but they all are use to it.

Ravens eyes widened, "how am I supposed to do that?" Then she looked away with downcast eyes, "why would you want to trust me with such a responsibility? Have you forgotten that I'm not good with that kind of stuff? It's been that way since the day we were all created by Mother."

"Oh, my beautiful child, you are The Spirit of the Wind it is in your nature to be free from every thing even responsibility _and captivity_." Mother said the last part with slight anger and turning her gaze at Pitch, then looked back at Raven. "And besides you are not responsible for Pitches behavior, only he is responsible for that, my swe-" She was suddenly interrupted from a voice behind her.

"So it's true. I guessed right you are the wind." Everyone turned to look at the boy that managed to sneak up on all of them.

"Jacky." Raven said softly as she took in Jack Frosts appearance. He looked paler than usual if that was even possible, he had dark rings around his droopy eyes and he was leaning against is staff for support. Overall he looked completely drained. Suddenly Ravens eyes darkened more than usual and glared daggers towards Pitch. "Let me out of here now Pitch. This is hurting him."

Pitch glanced at her quiet for a minute, then suddenly a dark smile spread across his face, "What the fun in that?" He mocked her usual saying.

After that she a sound like a growl and than her appearance started to flicker as the wind in the ball of black sand started to whip her hair around. Soon a whistling sound was heard and it was growing louder. The black sand prison she was being held in started to Crack as and the whistling grew even louder. Then she through her hands in the air and yelled in anger, pushing the wind harder against the walls that confined her. That caused the walls to finally shader and she was free. She disappeared as soon as they did and reappeared at Jacks side. All the anger as gone is her eyes as she looked at him, there was just worry.

Mother watched as her youngest gently held on to the boy and slowly sat him down to rest. Then her breath hitched as she saw a light flicker in her little girls eyes that she hasn't seen there in a very long time. A smile spread a crossed her face. The boy was getting stronger as she sat with him. Mother glanced in the boys eyes and her eyes widened. That boys eyes matched Ravens when she first created her. Not in color or design but by the emotions that flooded his eyes. Too many to name and seeing this she knows that this boy is her little girls other half.

.

.

.

 **well now you know what spirit Raven is. Did you see it coming that she was the wind? I kept leaving little hints throughout the story leading up to this chapter. Well I hope you are liking it so far. Oh and I should be posting the first chapter of Ravens Story From the Beginning today so keep a look out for it.**


	10. Ravens pure Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Rise of the Gardians only Raven, Mother, and Marina.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 10:Ravens pure Heart

Raven sighed with relief watching the strength return to Jack as she held him in her lap. She ran her fingers through his hair like a mother would to her sick child and smiled when he closed his eyes smiling and leaning into her hand. She felt her heart flutter at his actions. 'Whats happening to me? What is this feeling?' she thought to herself.

Pitches growl pulled her out of her thoughts and back to the family feud that she was stuck in the smack center of. She was the cause of all of this. This is all her fault and she doesn't know how to fix any of it. She wanted her family whole again but she doesn't see that ever happening again nor does she believe she deserves the love of her family. 'I did this; now look at my family. None of them are the same anymore my creation twisted them and changed them exceptionally the bother I was the closest to. My best-friend its my responsibility to fix this and now.' "Pitch I'm so sorry!" I yelled to him with tears running down my cheek.

Raven soon stood allowing Jack to sit up, her body shaking with anger, her eyes closed. Everyone turned to look at the youngest of the siblings, only Pitch able to see her face. "But I will not allow you to hurt him." she states with a new conviction in her voice opening her eyes. Pitch eyes widening looking in his little sisters eyes. "You were wrong mother." she says turning her head towards Ivy, their Mother. "I'm not free of responsibility, for I am responsible for all that has happened and I am responsible for the safety and actions for all of my children that I created and above all its my responsibility to fix all that has happened due to my actions." Her family smile seeing the eyes of their precious Raven back to the way they once remembered them to be so many years ago. The light in her eyes was back with a new spark added in her eyes.

She felt renewed, she had come to peace with everything. She knew that she had to apologize to everyone but she had to focus on the problem in front of her right now. She evaded saying sorry all these years. Refusing to take responsibility of everything shes done and her family just excepting that she was free of all responsibility but it was tearing her apart; changing her. She was never able to confront her family out side of Pitch after Atlantis, for he was also partially to blame too. But when she had to abandon him too she lost herself completely. He was always by her side now she needed to fix the evil that she planted in him so many years ago.

.

.

.

A/N hey you guys I hope you enjoy this chapter. I should be updating more again. I thank everyone that has waited patiently for this story to continue. Feel free to review and let me know what you think of it. Oh and by the way all the coded messages are going to be explain in the Back story 'Ravens Story For The Beginning'.


	11. Pitches heart

**I do not own The Rise of the Gardians**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 11: Pitches heart

Pitch stood there watching his once beloved baby sister stroke Jacks hair as the frost spirit laid in her lap. Anger was boiling in him. He has always naturally been very protective of his sister. Though he always tried to hide it, aseptically now, but when he watched the boy push into her affections he couldn't stop to growl like sound that came creeping up his throat. He cursed himself for still caring for her after what she did, 'After she ABANDONED ME! He screamed to himself. Suddenly her scream pulled him out of his thoughts in shock.

"Pitch, I'm so sorry!"

To say that Pitch was shocked by his sisters apology was an understatement. Though of course he refused to let it show. Never has he ever heard his little sister apologize before. To anyone; for anything. She always use to say "I refuse to apologize for being who I am." He watched as she stood, leaving Jack to sit in his spot where he was just laying in her lap seconds ago. He watched as her body was shaking her eyes tightly closed as she seemed to try and calm herself. He felt the evil in his heart slowly fading as he looked at his baby sister. He wanted more than anything, almost on instinct, to go to her and calm her like he us to do oh so long ago. Tell her its okay its not her fault and that he was the one that was sorry; and he almost did till what happened next, the next thing she said snapped him out of it.

"But I will not allow you to hurt him" she announced opening her eyes. He was shocked at the look in her eyes, so much like they were so many years ago, though there was something different to them. The evil in his heart was loosing its grip almost completely. He felt his eyes widened as he whisperer her name in so low of a voice he didn't even hear himself. So many thought ran through his head as she turned to Mother "You were wrong mother. I'm not free of responsibility, for I am responsible for all that has happened and I am responsible for the safety and actions for all of my children that I created and above all its my responsibility to fix all that has happened due to my actions." He couldn't help feeling proud of his darling little sisters words. He started to smile lovingly at her as the evil lost grip completely barely even there now.

Then the words she had just spoke to him sank in and rage started to boil inside of him and the smile was quickly gone quicker than it had appeared. 'HOW DARE SHE! After everything, everything they have been through, everything SHE has done, after SHE abandoned HIM. SHE DID THIS! She fueled this hatred in my heart and then left ME. ITS NOT OKAY, IT IS HER FAULT, and he is NOT sorry! We were supposed to always be there for each other no matter what. Through thick and thin that's what we promised each other and she betrayed that promise, abandoned me, and betrayed me.' Pitch thought as the rage continue to build inside of him like acid running through his veins. 'Now she dares turn on him like this for _him_. Like she is the innocent one trying to protect whats hers all of a sudden, and take responsibility. Making him look like he is the only one to blame.'

By this time his rage was at its peek, he was seeing red, he was so fed up with her playing innocent always getting away with everything as he was the one to get the disapproving stares. Pitches nightmare sand was growing into a tidal wave behind him and around to the side of him. You could see the nightmare horses scattered in the large wave. Pitches heart was once again clouded over with the evil that has captured his heart and very soul for all these years its grip stronger then ever now. Pitches eyes narrowed "Shes my undoing," he thought to himself his judgment once again clouded, his eyes filled with hatred, and narrowing further in anger, "I wont allow it." He thought out loud.

.

.

.

A/N: Oh no! He was so close! Will she be able to break through to him, and make up for all of her past mistakes and take up he responsibility at the same time? Or with she be forced to chose? Well i hope y'all are liking this so far. Feel free to review and tell me your options, and what y'all think. Till next time. Bye!


	12. The decision that had to be made

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Rise of the Guardians only Raven, Mother, and Marina.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 12: The decision that had to be made

When Raven turn back once again to face Pitch, her composure slightly faltered but only briefly. 'Did I see that right?' She thought to herself. She swore, even though it was just for an instant, that she saw that smile, that same smile she use to see almost everyday. Such a loving smile that she has missed so much these long years. But it was gone so quick she wasn't sure if it was even really there. A glare was there instead and it just kept getting more and more intense by the second. She wandered what was going on inside his head. His nightmare sand was rising along with his intense glare just as intense.

More and more horses just started forming until there was a huge wave of black sand was all over the side of the cave Pitch was standing on. His anger was so intense that Raven swore she could cut through it with a knife. "I wont let that happen." Was all that he said after a few minutes passed. Raven tilted her head in confusion but had to quickly snap out of it. Almost right after he said that his nightmares attacked Jack was automatically in front of her with his arms stretched out with his staff in both hands and then slammed it on the ground. As soon has it hit a wall of ice was formed around her, jack and her family. It blocked out the dark sand but the sand was so thick you couldn't see anything out side the wall of ice. It was a sand storm they didn't know what to do but then suddenly the nightmare sand started to turn into the glowing yellow dream sand. "Sandman!" Everyone exclaimed in unison as they turned towards where they knew the entrance to the underground cave was.

Sure enough the sand cleared and there stood the Guardians with a mix of smiles and smirks on their faces. "Sorry we are late Jack ran off with out us and we hurried to prepare." Then everyone turned where Pitch as last seen. With an annoyed look on his face.

"What are you goody-two-shoes doing here. Your not welcome here; this is a family affair this is none of your business. Scram!" Pitch yells as more of his sand goes at them engulfing the Guardians.

Raven snapped her head to Pitch after watching to sand go after Jacks friends. "Brother please! Stop this!" He through a glare her was but turned his attention back at the black ball of send. A frustrated look soon appeared on his face and then he called his dark sand back. She turned back to the Guardians and there they stood in a bubble of golden sand. Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

"Dear sister don't think this is over." Pitches says with false endearment in his voice and turns to leave.

"Pitch don't leave!" He stops dead in his tracks and turns just enough to see Raven in the corner of his eye but says nothing, so she continues. "Don't leave me, Please brother." She disappears than reappears out side of Jacks ice barrier. "I know I have messed up a lot and broke my promise to you. Let me fix it, let me make it up to you brother." She starts walking to him and he turns a little more towards her with an expressionless face looking at her. She goes on, "Take me with you, we'll stand side by side yet again, the Brother and Sister of the Dark, yet again." Everyone Gasped behind her but she ignored them all her attention was on her brother.

"No Rav, you can't!" Jack yelled to her in shock with pain in his voice. She refused to react even though every fiber of her being was telling her to go back to him, to grab his hand, look him and the eyes and promise that she wont leave his side but she wont, she can't. She had to do this.

So she kept her focus on her big brother. He smiled at her and held out his hand to her "I would love that!" He said and she walked up to him and took it and stood in front of him facing him refusing to look at the others. She heard them yelling out to her as Jack ran towards them trying to stop her, as they slowly disappeared. Flashes of her time with him flashed through her mind. Them Sledding together, with kids playing snowball fight back before he actually met her, them laying in the snow holding hands watching the sky pointing at the clouds with all different shape, Laughing, Playing, joking around , pulling pranks, and teasing Bunny Boy the Easter Kangaroo. Ravens heart clenched, 'What is this feeling? Is this my heart breaking?' She thought. The wind spirit closed her eyes as a tear escaped and ran down her face and they were gone.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: she how is it so far let me know what you think: :) Be back soon. Till then Bye.**


	13. He Misses Her

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Rise of the Guardians only Raven, Mother, and Marina.**

 **.**

.

.

Chapter 13: He misses her.

He misses her. He has ever since she left 1 year ago with Pitch. They have chased after her following the chaos that Raven and Pitch have done but by time that the Guardians, including Jack Frost, get there they are already gone. They have been so busy trying to keep up with Pitch and Ravens mess. It seemed it was impossible to keep up with their mischief. It hurts Jack so much that she is gone and the worst part is that she seems to be doing most of the damage. He didn't want to believe it, she isn't like this. This is not the Raven he knew and cared for. 'There has to be some kind of explanation for her behavior. What is happening.' He pondered while laying on the runners of Santa's sleigh.

They were on their way yet again to clean up another mess. This time it was a string on tornadoes in Turkey. Jack usually went on ahead to get to her as soon as possible but it seemed to always be in vain; he started loosing all faith that he would reach her. Raven was always long gone by time he got there with no trace which way they went. No tracks to follow until they started chaos yet again somewhere else, with only the damage left behind as proof Pitch and Raven were there. All the Guardian's were loosing there strength, the world had gone dark clouded over with storm clouds always hiding the sky. Though they knew better it was black sand, Pitch.

People were terrorized with nightmares day and night. The Guardians have tried their best to help everyone but it became more and more impossible as more and more kids stopped believing. The Sleigh wont fly, neither could Tooth-fairy, the Easter Bunny is just a tiny talking bunny with attitude. The only ones left were Sandman and Jack. Mother Earth, Marina, and Manny were off chasing the duo on ahead trying to stop them or slow them down at lease but from the looks on it that also seems to be in vain.

Everyone is so exhausted, especially after being unable to fly. Then suddenly Santa stopped the sleigh to the side of the trail that they were going down. Jack got up and looked at Santa confused. Santa was just looking down at the floor of the sleigh with a defeated look on his face. Jack knew what he was thinking and fear gripped his heart. "We can't give up." He yelled in panic.

Santa glanced at him in the corner of his eye and sighed. "We don't have any strength anymore we are useless. We can't stop them, we can't even keep up."

"So your just going to give up? everyone is counting on us. SHE is counting on us!" Jack snapped.

Santa jerked his head up and faced Jack. "SHE IS GONE!" he snapped at Jack. "Look what SHE has done." He snipped out while motioning for him to look ahead.

Jack slowly looked on ahead and his eyes grew and mouth dropped at the sight he saw. It was complete and utter chaos like he has never seen. His heart shattered at the sight and a single tear escaped and slid down his cheek.

'Raven IS gone.'

.

 _._

 ** _._**

 _ **A/N: Heyy everyone I'm sorry its been a while since I updated the story but here you go. I hope you enjoyed... If you have any comments or questions feel free to review... Hopefully I'll update again soon. So till then Bye Bye.**_


	14. Shes Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Rise of the Guardians only Raven, Mother, and Marina.**

.

.

.

Chapter 14: Shes Gone

Jack couldn't believe it. He didn't want to but he just couldn't deny what he was seeing with his very own eyes as he looked out over the city of Istanbul. Buildings all around him were destroyed, fires burned everywhere you look, bodies littered the streets, the crackling sound of the burning fires, cries and screams of the survivors. He was shocked he couldn't speak out of fear it would make it all too real. He just stood there staring at the burning city.

Jack wasn't sure how much time had past that he was standing there. It felt like years past when really it was only about five minutes. The sound of a familiar voice snapped him back to his senses. Though it technically wasn't really sound but a voice put into his mind.

' _This is what I was trying to prevent from happening,'_ Manny sounded almost as defeated as North did just a few minutes ago. _'but my plan completely backfired'_

Everyone turned worried eyes to Manny. "What do you mean? What happened here?" Jack asked in a shaky voice taking a step towards the spirit. Jack was trying to hold on to hope, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. The city looked like a war zone and he just couldn't believe this was caused by Raven. He loved he that much was a fact and the Raven he loved wouldn't have done this. He knows this but yet...

'It was Raven, she..'

"NO!" interrupted anger apparent in his voice. "The Raven I know would never do this. Yeah she has he issues with humans but THIS," Jack yelled as he pointed to the destruction. " she would never go that far."

"Jack you need to snap out of it Jack. Shes gone!" Bunny started to yell.

'You are both very much correct and incorrect actually.' Manny stated catching everyone attention. He averted his eyes away from everyone he just looked at the smoke rising into the sky. 'She is possessed by the same evil that has taken over Pitches heart over 2 million years ago. A spirit of hate and despair. None of us are sure what happened that day. Only her and Pitch knows what happened...' Manny trailed off and looked at his glowing feel sadness hazed over his features his "voice" cracked as it entered everyone mind next. 'You should have seen her. Its not even her anymore, its like a totally different person that has her face.' he turns and looks directly at Jack everyone just now seeing that he is crying. 'No it isn't the Raven you know. She is gone.' He stated. ' but shes in there somewhere they both are. So please; help me save my brother and sister.' Manny nearly begged, his eyes pleading with The Guardians.

"I'm sorry we would love to help," Tooth jumped in weakly. "but we don't have any strength or magic left in us other than Jack and Sandman. Though even Sandman is starting to dramatically drain of strength and as this state he has no chance against Pitches Nightmares. We all know how last time we almost lost him for good and he was in better shape than."

"Don't us wrong though mate," Bunny quickly added in. "we will gladly lay our lives down on the line to protect everyone but we just don't see how we can be of any help in this state." he said gesturing to his small bunny form. "Against Pitch and Raven."

'You are correct that why I want your guys help here' Moon "said" waving his had at the city. 'helping the best you can. Jack is the only one coming with me to catch up to the rest of my family.'

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **AN: Hey guys sorry it took so long but here you go. Oh and just a heads up I did change the poll I have up a little. So go Check it out if you want. So I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Please review I love hearing for you guys. If you have any questions feel free to ask or have any input on the story so far I would love to hear it. So till next time stay Frosty! lol see what I did there hehe... Okay I'm going now bye bye...**


End file.
